


A Disgrace

by dead_stardust



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Bisexual Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya, Bisexual Trevor Belmont, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Character Death, Cutting, Death, Depression, Drabble, Gore, Graphic Depiction of Suicide, Graphic Description, Insults, Multi, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Temporary Character Death, Trans Alucard | Adrian Vlad Tepes | Arikado Genya, Trans Male Character, Transphobia, Violence, Vomiting, Weapons, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:00:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26227585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dead_stardust/pseuds/dead_stardust
Summary: Trevor commits suicide.
Relationships: Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Trevor Belmont/Sypha Belnades
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30





	A Disgrace

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as a vent fic. I polished it and gave it a (relatively) happy ending.

A drag of his blade along his stomach. Blood and fat spilt forth. Trevor heaved and vomited on the ground, desiring only to dig into his flesh. The blade was sharp, recently cleaned and polished just for this duty. He winced and whined as he dug further into his body.

The blade cut into his muscle. So close, so close to his organs. He wished only for suffering. Not death just yet, no. He deserved only to feel the hate of a thousand suns, pain unrelenting until the end of time.

The door flew open, with Adrian and Sypha behind it. They saw Trevor doubled over, knife in his gut, sobbing and crying.

Sypha screamed in shock, and Trevor’s sight faltered. His whole world went black as he fell backwards.

* * *

“You’re a disgrace. You know that, right?”

His blue eyes opened to see his father standing over him. The world around them was hazy and incomplete, unable to be perceived.

“Dying by suicide? You always were a coward,” Gabriel spat. He stalked around his son, standing on an infinitely falling floor. “What the hell were you thinking?”

“I don’t deserve to live,” Trevor muttered.

“Out of all of your siblings to survive the purge, it had to be the one with the weakest conviction. Couldn’t have even bed a woman and continue the bloodline before you went the coward’s way out, huh?”

“I’m sorry I didn’t knock up some random woman for the sake of the family name,” Trevor rolled his eyes. “So, does my eternal damnation involve you degrading me until the end of time? Just like my childhood.”

“You think you’re clever,” Gabriel chuckled. “I saw what you did with that whorish Speaker and the half-breed.”

“Don’t call them that,” Trevor said. “They’re good people.”

“You call them people?” Gabriel asked. “A bitch born in the back of a cart, infected with all sorts of diseases, and a gender-confused bastard child of Dracula? I suppose it makes sense that you took them on as your lovers. Degenerates just like you.”

Trevor’s hands balled into fists and he swung at his father. His knuckles made no impact, merely passing through a shadow of Gabriel. He tumbled down into the mist, before falling back into unconsciousness.

* * *

Crying filled his ears. He couldn’t muster up the strength to open his eyes, but he could hear the distinct sound of Sypha’s hiccups.

“He’s a fucking idiot, Syph,” Adrian muttered. “Just an absolute moron.” The dhampir’s voice was laced with despair as a whining cry tugged at his throat. “To do such a thing instead of talking to us…”

Trevor grunted and groaned, opening his eyes. His stomach was bandaged and burning with a heat brighter than fire. “Why couldn’t you let me die?” He croaked. “I needed to.” The two raced to his side, clasping his hands.

“Don’t say that, please,” Adrian said. “You’re better off alive than dead, I promise.”

“This is my suffering,” Trevor said. “Living in a world where everyone hates me and I hate them.”

“We don’t hate you,” Sypha said. “I promise.”

“Mh.” He groaned, feeling his wounds burn. “I suppose I’ll die of infection soon regardless of what happens.”

“Not if we treat the wounds,” Adrian said. “My mother taught me how to care for cuts and wounds and the likes. You’ll live. And if you do get an infection, I’ll bite you.”

“Just let me die, Alucard,” Trevor begged. “I should have died years ago.”

“If you died, then I would have as well,” Sypha said. She played with her partner’s brunette bangs. “Lost in the catacombs.”

“And I would rot away in my eternal slumber, and the world would fall to darkness,” Adrian continued. He leaned down, giving Trevor a kiss on the cheek. “You make more of an impact than you believe, I promise. If you’re not going to stay alive for yourself, then do it for us.”

**Author's Note:**

> Gabriel describes Alucard as being "gender confused" because I headcanon him as FTM by the way. It's pretty much canon. I mean, we see Hector and Taka's dicks, but not Alucard's. And when Trevor kicks him in the crotch in season 1, not even a flinch, whereas when Trevor is kicked, he goes down like a tree. Season 4 please confirm.
> 
> Anyway am I doing alright???? haha no :)


End file.
